Fire and Ice
by Lily1186
Summary: Companion piece to The Unwilling. Some say the world will end in fire. Some say ice.


**Fire and Ice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural related, nor do I own the beautiful poem "Fire and Ice" by Robert Frost.**

Pairings: None.

Summary: Some say the world will end in fire. Some say ice.

Author's Note: This is one of my all time favorite poems so I have decided to honor it the only way I know how, by using it to write with. This is the companion piece to "The Unwilling" and I hope you like this one too. Well, here we go...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Some say the world will end in fire**_

He was the second son. One born of fire and flame. He was the Seer. The bearer of the Vision and the only one with the power to rewrite Destiny.

But he was young and angry, and did not have the strength to control the Vision alone. Without the aid of another he would have held the world in his hands as it turned to ash within them.

_**Some say ice**_

He was the first born son. One born of ice and irony. He was the Hunter. The teacher of the Seer and the one with the power to defy Fate. Together they were unstoppable as they fought to change their Destiny.

* * *

Fate had tried to stop them once, when the sun was high and Her armies were great. But She had not understood the anger of the Seer and had underestimated his power. She had assumed that it was the Vision that had given him the Will to fight. And she was wrong. The Seer's strength lay not in the power of the Vision, but in the Love of the Hunter.

And so Fate's armies were quickly decimated, with nothing left in their wake but Chaos and Madness.

_**From what I've tasted of desire **_

_**I hold with those who favor fire**_

But Fate would not be deterred from regaining the Vision, and she quickly devised another plan. A plan that would cost her more than She had the right to give. For Fate had foolishly decided that, in order to defeat the Seer, she had to first destroy the Hunter.

* * *

Fate toiled for years on her plan while the Earth lay quiet. She toiled through the Day and through the Night until She finally discovered a way to kill the Hunter.

All it would take was a simple diversion and a little help from Creation itself.

* * *

Once Fate believed that She had considered all contingencies she visited Creation. But when Creation heard what Fate had planned it refused to take part. So Fate bartered with Creation. Fate promised that once the Hunter was dead, Creation could have his body instead of Death. For Fate knew that the Hunter was Creation's most prized possession. It was with this promise that Creation agreed to aid Fate.

And so Fate's plan was put into action. Creation slaved Day and Night to create what was needed for Fate's plan to succeed and Fate waited patiently.

She observed the Earth and all that inhabited it, and She smiled. Fate knew that once her plan was finished, that Destiny would return to the Way it should be and Light would be given a second Chance. That all of the Chaos she was sure to bring upon the Earth would be worth it, because She would be redeemed and the Light would be regained.

* * *

Soon the Day came when Creation had completed its masterpiece. It presented Him to Fate and Fate was pleased.

And so it was that Fate found Herself on Earth once again. But instead of armies, She brought with her a single being.

* * *

When Fate found the Hunter and the Seer she waited patiently while her diversion took its course.

Her plan was simple. To create enough destruction and death to cloud the Seer's sight with the power of the Vision. And then, when he escaped to stop the blood shed, the Hunter would be left alone and the second part of Fate's plan would finally unfold.

Everything went as planned at first. The Seer left to care for those that She had wounded and the Hunter was abandoned. It was only when they were separated that Fate allowed Creation's masterpiece to follow the Seer. For it was He who would be the ultimate distraction while Fate rid the world of the Hunter.

* * *

But even though Creation's masterpiece was flawless, Fate knew that She had very little time to act. The Seer would not be fooled long into believing that Creation's masterpiece was truly the Hunter, even though he wore his face.

So Fate quickly moved upon the Hunter when She believed that He was at his most vulnerable. For surely, without the Seer, the Hunter would be weak. With no strength from Vision, the Hunter could not Hope to defeat Fate.

But Fate did not have Time to prove her theory. Because all though she knew she would have little Time, she did not know that she would have none at all.

It was with the spark of Life itself in her hands, ready to strike the Hunter down, that the Seer returned in Fury and Hatred. For he had seen through Creation's masterpiece and had returned to his brother with the strength of Fire burning in his heart.

And when the Seer laid eyes upon Fate attempting to destroy the Hunter His hatred could be felt across the Ages. And Fate recoiled from such a sight of Misery and Rage.

_**

* * *

**_

_**But if I had to perish twice**_

_**I think I know enough of Hate**_

And so it was that Fate retreated once again. But the Seer had not let her escape unscathed. He gave to Her a little piece of Madness and Despair. So that She too would know what it was to feel.

But still Fate did not relent. And now, with Madness in Her heart she knew no bounds. For She was certain now that the Hunter could be killed, for why else would the Seer have returned to save him if he could not perish?

So Fate went back to Creation to ask of it another favor. But when Creation learned of Fate's failed attempt at bringing it the Hunter, Creation turned its back on Fate.

* * *

Fate then turned to Hatred, but Hatred had already made a home in the Seer, and Fate knew that She had nothing else to offer.

So with nothing left to do She searched through Time for another Chance to kill the Hunter. And She found it. At the edge of Time itself she discovered her Chance to bring about the end of the Seer's reign.

She discovered the Chance to finally rid the world of the Hunter.

_**

* * *

**_

_**To say that for destruction ice**_

Now all Fate had to do was bide her Time. And soon enough the Seer and the Hunter would come to Her.

She waited and waited...

Until the Day finally came for her confrontation with the Seer and the Hunter.

A Day forged between the Light and the Darkness at the edge of Time.

And when they appeared on the horizon Fate smiled and beckoned them near. For She was tired of waiting and wanted it all too finally end.

She held the spark of Life in one hand and the chill of Death in the other and she waited for her Chance to strike. But Fate was blinded by Her tiny piece of Madness and Despair and did not See the Truth until the End.

* * *

She did not See that She had been betrayed.

She did not See the extent of the Hunter's power. That She could not See because Creation had never been her aid. For although She had known that Creation favored the Hunter, She did not understand what that had meant. She could not See that Time and Chance had turned their backs on her as well.

She did not See until she struck her final blow. And nothing came of it.

* * *

The spark of Life burned through her hands and the Chill of Death engulfed her senses. And when She looked upon the Hunter and the Seer, she finally Saw what had been hidden from her.

That they were not just the Hunter and the Seer, but Fire and Ice. The two universal balances that held Life and Death for themselves.

She Saw the Truth through their eyes and could not look away. All of her plans and her own desires had been manipulated from the beginning.

Creation had never truly tried to help her because It knew that what She had promised was not something She could give.

That Time had only allowed her to See what She had wanted to See. She was never going to defeat the brother's. No one could. They were Eternal. Born of Fire and Ice, they were the true Holders of Destiny.

And Fate had simply been standing in the Way.

_**Is also great**_

_**And would suffice.**_

* * *


End file.
